


You're My Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Dog with a Blog
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her boy. Her only boy.





	You're My Boy

"You're my boy!" She nearly explodes with anger.

"You're my boy." She says, tears filling her eyes.

"You're my boy." And he rests his forehead against hers. 

"You're my boy." And she's peeling the shirt from his back. 

"You're my boy." And she roughly pulls him towards her, presses her lips to his forehead. He finds his way onto his back.

"You're my boy." A more commanding tone, he complies. 

"You're my boy." She explores his body with her hands.

"You're my boy." Thumbs brush against bruises and burns.

"You're my boy." His hips raise as she pulls his jeans down. 

"You're my boy." It's a whisper and he's already got a semi. 

"You're my boy." She had learned to much from Bennett. Learned how to make a man beg until he cries. But this is her boy. 

"You're my boy." She speaks softly and trails a finger along him. The slightest sound of a groan breaks through his lips.

"You're my boy." She takes it in her hand, pumps slowly. He balls his fist.

"You're my boy." She speeds up but it's not fast enough for him.

"You're my boy." She halts and his hips begin to twitch for a touch he is not receiving. 

"You're my boy." She does it again. His breathing hitches, his hips to his body meets her hand.

"You're my boy." She raises her other hand. 

"You're my boy." She whispers while caressing his soft skin.

"You're my boy." She strokes faster and his moans fill the air. 

"You're my boy." He throws an arm across his eyes, whimpering as she brings him closer and closer to the edge. 

"You're my boy!" Her anger is back and as she continues to pump, he makes a sound that sounds like a moan and a whimper. 

"I'm your boy!" He gasps as he cums.


End file.
